wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: M.E.G.A.-F.L.E.E.T.
"Massive Extandable Giant Adventure - Far Lunging Extending Enemy Territories" Operation: M.E.G.A.-F.L.E.E.T. is the thirty-seventh Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Wednesday, February 17, 2016. Overview Yuki and Yoko meets Haru Glory, Elie and Plue. Will Yuki be able to gain access to the "Ten Tailed Pesca's" Powers? Plot The Episode begins with sitting in the park, Plue comes up from behind her and starts to poke her with his hand. The town's people behind Elie stare in awe and amazement at the "odd" creature. While Elie is examining the creature's features and so on, she can see and feel the sadness and anxiety rolling off the "bug", as she claims it to be. She looks in her hand to see the money she had just recently been counting, and a soft look comes to her eyes. However, just a split second afterward, the determination not to let her feelings get the best of her, and her gambling money, kicks in. She Snatches back her money from her other hand and then begins to walk away. However, when she walks away Plue follows her. She increases her speed, and so does he, but eventually Plue is easily keeping up with her speed. They end up running into Demon Card henchmen again, so they keep running, in the process. However, Plue runs into a candy shop and destroys it. After all this is over, Elie is immediately cornered with Plue by the Demon Card henchmen, so Elie pulls out her tonfan and begins to blast around, destroying nearly everything in a close area just like she had done in the casino. In the mix of all the blasting and smoke, Plue is actually taken by Yuki and Yoko. When she realizes this, she gets excited, knowing how fast Plue really is. The scene changes as Haru, screaming for Plue, standing on top of a tall building. Haru Makes a comment that if this were at Garage Island, his birthplace, he would of have already found Plue, but this city was too big. Then, he hears a large crowd roaring from behind him, and he turns to see that it is the Colosseum for the local dog races. Haru enters the Colosseum, and find Elie waiting in a boxed seat with several tickets in her hand or around her all having Plue written on them. When the dog race begin, all the dogs, except Plue, start running. Elie gets angry when Plue doesn't run and starts to shake the small screen. She is worried that she would lose all of her bet money if plue loses. AsHaru is looking for Plue, in the stadium, he glances up at the T.V. screen to see Plue just sitting there on the racetrack, startled he enters the stadium, sliding with a board down the stairs. When Plue doesn't start to run against the other dogs, two rolling machines are sent out with sharp razors, and bullets. They are trying to scare Plue and make him run. While he catches up, the announcer says they now enter the spear section. Suddenly spear's rain down on the dogs and Plue, nearly killing them. When Elie sees this, she gets very upset and angry due to the animal cruelty shown. She takes out her tonfans, and begins blasting the rest of the projectiles thrown to the dogs and Plue from the machine above. She runs down to the track and picks up Plue, feeling sorrow and respect for him after all that he had just gone through. Yoko uses the Power of the Ring to increase Yuki's Jinchūriki-based powers to defeat the henchmen. Haru said tells them to stop and holds a piece of a metal sign, then hops down and stands on the sign, flying down the long staircase. When he gets arrives to the scene, he defeats all the henchmen, while Elie watches. Ahe is amaze at all the power Haru has. Then, a far more powerful Demon Card member comes out, and when Haru tries to hurt him, he becomes smoke, or basically intangible. After several more attempts, Yoko uses the Power of the Ring that carries the Rave Stone. Finally, he linked the power of the Rave to the Divine Fortress allowing him to defeat Georco. Elie then asks Haru if it was okay if she can keep, to which Haru says no. Plue then jumps off Elie's hands and heads towards the cage, where the dogs are in, and frees them. Haru thanks Yuki for the rescue plan. The dogs show their gratitude by aiding them with a cart, Haru jumps in the cart, with Plue having been inside already. Haru extends out his hand welcoming Elie into the group. Elsewhere, Shuda, scolds Georco. Even though Georco pleads for mercy, Shuda orders for him to be taken away. Shuda thinks to himself about the new Rave Master, and calls it child play. Dr. Eggman greets Shuda and shows him a massive ship, named the Omega the Final Fortress. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Haru Glory *Elie *Plue *Musica *Divine Fortress *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Debuts *Shuda Trivia *This Episode is the Parody of the Rave's Heir. Category:Episodes